Vlado's exclusive interview with MRNICEWATCH
As posted by Vlado on 12th June 2008. As Board 8's resident journalist, I have always brought you excellent material and, most of all, food for thought. Today is no exception. Here, you'll be able to read an exclusive, shocking interview with Board 8's very own I am the game - one of the very few top quality users we've had in the last few years. Most know him for his unorthodox antics that have often gotten him banned, but here, you'll see a calm and intelligent person, making an excellent analysis on the situation on our board in the last couple of years. Vlado: How do you feel, in general? Are you happy with your life? What are your goals for the future? I am the game: I feel excellent, my life has significantly improved in the past year or so. As everyone knows all too well, I did have a major addiction to about 1.4 million drugs, but I've overcome it and have been clean for months. I am also engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world, and we are getting married in the fall. Have had some stress with things such as when exactly we are moving to New York, and what I will be doing college wise since I am currently enrolled in a school in Virginia, but it will all work out and God will lead me where he wants me. Currently unemployed till the marriage is set. Fairly square financially though so I can afford this time off. So, to sum it up, great physically, great mentally, and great spiritually. Goals... have a daughter someday. Be as good as a husband/father as one could possibly be. To not waste all the money I've earned and to be able to provide for my family like the way my parents did. Grow in my relationship with Jesus no matter how many times I stumble (and that will be a lot). Vlado: How important do you consider Board 8 in your life? And in your online activities only? I am the game: It's not important in the "life affecting" aspect, but it is without a doubt important in the way I spend my time. Board 8, and the internet in general, is one of the few places where it's easy to just let go of the day's responsibilities and have a little freedom that only it can provide you. Places like Board 8 offer a wide spectrum of personalities, and the fact that your actions there leave zero consequences for you after you log off is quite a change of pace from the real world. It's like... going to a Starbucks and chatting with all the kinds of people there about random stuff, except you don't have to be embarrassed if you get some unpopular coffee. While the stereotypical Board 8er may be some "high school loser with acne and a wolf shirt", the cool thing about the place is that everyone there congregates together. You see real life popular folk being buddy buddy with the "nerds", you see metalheads having fun with rap fans, you see people from all over the world socializing with each other, it's quite fascinating when you think about it. Vlado: Do you think online communities can be comparable to real-life ones? How is Board 8, in that respect? An interesting place to meet and talk to people, or simply a lame high school emulation? I am the game: As I said in the previous question, it is more of an interesting place to socialize, but there are definitely aspects of high school emulation (exhibit A: The Clique). While many people have user contests and popularity on their mind, the more quality users are the ones who see the board as the former and work towards its growth as a whole. While the personal side is still important and should not be abandoned, I think every user would gain if the board itself underwent a structural improvement. Vlado: What should a Board 8 user seek on the board, and how should one behave there? I am the game: Tough question. A user should seek both personal enjoyment and a place in making the community strong. I think the balance is necessary, as groups like The Clique who lean heavily towards the personal side, but those who only act on a boardwide scale are not able to create the personalities that make our board so unique. I know this response is short, but I feel that that is the best answer I can come up with to such a challenging question. Vlado: As many know, a while ago you abused Ertyu's gullibility and stole his account, even going as far as pretending to be him for a while. Why did you do that, and do you think it was worth it? I am the game: At that time in my "Board 8 career", I was the entertainer that I am probably most known for nowadays. As an entertainer, I felt that I would have to constantly do better than my last act, I was always having to one up myself. Late 2005ish was when ertyu was my main source of material. I started out by posting some humorous conversations. Then I wrote the famous "Ertyu Song", then I discovered his picture, etc, etc. For those who were on the board at the time, they can attest to the fact that I pretty much did everything possible to the poor guy. So I thought to myself, "What could I possibly do now?" Well, the popular theory at the time was that I, a relatively new person to the board, had been ertyu all along. The idea came to my mind that if I could somehow "prove" this, I would be able to outdo all my other performances. Of course, it was impossible to convince ertyu to change his infamous signature, or to even go along with the joke, so I had to do the "account borrowing". Everyone knows the story from here, but to answer the second half of your question, I don't think it was not worth it, if you get what I am saying. Ertyu is still ticking, and unless this board is somehow removed, he probably will be making contests here till the day he dies. I recently took another one of his accounts, "evildoers", but that was more out of needing an account instead of entertaining the crowd. So, I think, looking back on it, it was a harmless act and has provided some good memories, but nothing will ever be able to stop the ertyu train from rolling. Vlado: MerSHINEsess - who came up with the idea? What were your initial goals and do you think you accomplished them? I am the game: As most everyone knows, merSHINEsess is a play on "Mershiness", which contains SHINE in the middle, and has a few letters of mine at the end that completed the transformation with a little creativity. I indeed was the mastermind behind the group, and I'd say the main reasons for its creation were to include newcomer Mershiness in the boardwide fun and help him become acquainted with some of the "veterans", while also helping me grow in my friendship with SHINE GET 64. But really, merSHINEsess was and still is just a group of three e-friends just enjoying each other's company and having a good time on the board while we are still here. Some people couldn't quite comprehend this and wrongfully bashed us, me especially, because they thoguht we made too many topics, but it was just our way of having fun and giving back to the board. Vlado: Perhaps not many are aware, but you were pretty close with the clique at one time, by some, you were even considered a part of them. What are your general impressions of them? I am the game: Yes, that is correct, and I am ashamed to say that I associated myself with them. My impressions of them are not so good, to be honest. I consider them to be a group of real life rejects who refused to meet the same fate on the internet, which is essentially their last chance at acceptance in life. With a fresh start on the semi-anonymous B8, they managed to conceal their vices for long enough until they established what we now know as the clique. I see them as desperate. I see them as petty, troubled, somewhat insane but slightly brilliant at the same time. I see the clique now as something that NEEDS to be eliminated if the board in its whole will succeed down the road. Think of them as Triple H, except there are 20 versions of him. They also prey on the fact that many of the people on GameFAQs aren't the most aggressive people social-wise. They don't assert themselves in crucial situations, and thus merely fall in line with the clique. This unfortunate problem has consequently held the board back for years to come. Vlado: Transience is widely regarded as the leader of the clique, while they refer to themselves as simply a "group of friends", implying they are on completely equal grounds. How did it seem to you? I am the game: They are anything BUT equal. Yes, there are many clique "underlings" who are given the impression that they are important, that they are "one of the guys", but in reality, they'd be tossed aside in a heartbeat if they ever emerged as threats. Transience, or luke as he likes to go by to try and appear more personal and play off the falsity of the "group of friends" lie, is a very paranoid person on the inside. Yes, he plays the role of the "cool, calm and collected" guy on Board 8, but from my times spent with him when the setting is different, when the setting is "safe", he is like a whole 'nother person. Back to his paranoia, he is eerily similar to Josef Stalin (Stalin had his goods and some bads, but transience combines both of them into one singular bad). He started out as just your typical B8er. He then wins a user contest and gets a little notoriety, like Stalin becoming the personnel chief. He then starts to slowly but surely build a network of loyal users with similar, but not as ambitious, ideologies as himself. Once the timing was right, he was simply able to step right into the proverbial B8 throne, and with his mass following at the time, there wasn't really any objection to it. Everyone loved transience. They saw him as the man who would "industrialize" the board. With years gone by since then, this was obviously a terrible mistake. After spending time in clique gatherings, like their secret, invite-only chatroom, I see transience as a man starving for even more power, and the lower members of the clique have been practically brainwashed. No one dares question him, everything he says is to be met with utter agreement, and if it's not, the higher up clique members such as Ed Bellis and Applekidjosh will jump all over the "heretic" like a pack of wolves. Transience also has such a severe case of denial. Back around last year, when I finally began to understand what was going on, that you were right, that The Clique was harming the board, I began to question Transience. Not in an accusing way, not in a disrespectful way, not in a malicious way, but in a hopeful way. Out of hope that what I was beginning to see wasn't true, that he was still my "friend" and not just someone using me for a user contest vote. You know what happened? I was blocked on AIM, blocked from his chatroom, and many of my GameFAQs accounts were set to ignore by him. Even just today, I went back to that chatroom. If I was going to give my testimony on them, I thought it'd only be fair if they could share their side as well. What do I get? clique stuff is so last year XFD you actually buy into that Vlado ****? (Applekidjosh) sess is a joke account confirmed (Kleenex) LOLELOL WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS WE HAVE TO BE SOME E-TERRORIST GROUP As you can see, transience's attitude has rubbed directly off onto the people who spend time with him. It's sad, really. You remember when Kleenex first came to B8, the promise that he had as a user. He wasn't one to sell his soul for a user contest. He brought an insightful and open mind to the board. However, with just a few posts by transience, he became molded into basically "Clique Puppet #314A" or "Our newest pawn". That is just one of the negative impacts brought upon by The Clique. They essentially rob the board of quality by transforming people into whatever they see fit. It is a serious tragedy and I hope this interview sheds some light on the situation. Vlado: The clique consists almost entirely of people who are REALLY interested in user contests. Is it simply a coincidence? Why do you think they are so interested in them? I am the game: No, it is not simply a coincidence. This all stems, again, from transience's thirst for power and his influence on his closest "friends". One reason as to why they might be so obsessed with user contests is because part of their formation was because of a user contest. Mine, to be exact, and that fact has become quite a black stain on my user resume. When transience won the "Ertyu User Contest", newer users such as Applekidjosh and Kleenextissue wanted to be in his position. They saw the notoriety and acceptance he was gaining, and wanted to be just like him. It is hard to call what they were experiencing "jealousy", as they genuinely liked him at the time, it was more of a "looking up to a hero" type of thing, like when you hear a child say "I want to be the next Michael Jordan when I grow up." Well, people like Kleenex and AKJ grew up alright. Not getting results out of the methods that in all honesty should be rewarded, such as thought provoking topics and attempts to improve the board as a whole, they took the transience method of constantly AIMing everyone, and forming little "internet alliances", whose numerous formations ended up with the creation of what we now know as "The Clique". While the whole user contest craze seems to have died off, acceptance and being placed on an e-pedestal is still the number one thing that they desire. I may offend some people with what I am about to say, but I truly believe that it is a good analogy. The clique chatroom, which is invite only, is comparable in my opinion to Auschwitz. There is no mass murder or terrible physical atrocities against human beings, but there is just so much unbelievable hatred that takes place there and it makes me sick to my stomach even thinking about it. EVERY user is essentially up for judging there, it's like a giant gossip hall. "Oh, look at this topic by _____. It sucks so bad." "______ is such a bad user, why does anyone like him again?" "Everyone be sure to put _____ on your ignore list." And that is just the tip of the iceberg. It's like everything is up for review in there. Everything, every user, every topic that they do not approve of is graded and then mocked by The Clique, so that they can continue to build this false sense of superiority to everyone else on the board. In all honesty, I cannot see a way to stop them, unless people actually grew the confidence to stand up against them and tell them that they are wrong. Vlado: The clique have been known for being arrogant and looking down on users and groups of users on the board. Any personal impressions regarding this, and do you think they are right to act this way? I am the game: The Clique is the very definition of arrogant. Going back to their chatroom once more, they treat "unworthy" users like absolute garbage. Even worse, they do it behind their back, in true cowardly fashion, so the defenseless person cannot fight back. I've witnesses some of the lesser clique members hesitantly join in against bashing a user who they had been a friend of, but once transience started to show distaste for the user, they had no choice but to comply. This was actually the breaking point for me, as I once found myself nearly cutting off a friendship for the sake of "The Clique". Thankfully, that was when I realized that they were nothing but a group of controlling, paranoid, users who were hellbent on stripping me of my soul. That is why I came to you with my story, and asked for an interview. I, obviously, do not think it is right for them at all to act this way. As a member of Board 8, one should not be focusing on attaining personal goals, but instead striving to make the place a better community for everyone. The Clique has done the exact opposite, and like I said before, has severely stunted the board growth. I don't think the damage is irreversible however, but it will take two things: 1. A board-wide protest of The Clique. Let them know that what they are doing is not acceptable and will not be tolerated. 2. The Clique to realize what they are doing is wrong and to make a change. This will be quite difficult and borderline impossible, but I know that there are many users in The Clique who have good hearts, they were just corrupted. Do not be afraid of transience, this is just the internet. He cannot hurt you. You will be far better off without him. Vlado: Your thoughts on L-Block's stunning victory? Do you think GameFAQs visitors, as a whole, are getting tired of contests - many have speculated that that's what L-Block's victory really means? I am the game: There are many words to describe its victory along with stunning... Remarkable, worthy, deserved, fascinating, entertaining, just to name a few. I myself was a rampant supporter of the "Tetris Titleholder", and saw its victory as not one that signaled doomsday, but one that would usher in a new era of contests. One that didn't see the same results year, but instead would bring us a whole different outlook on the contests of the future. We may be the members of the Contest Board, but I see L-Block's victory as not something that affects just us, or just the contests, but GameFAQs as a whole. It was a day of defeat for those who do not have the true gaming spirit, also known as "fanboys", and a day of triumph for gaming in itself and all of us who love it. It was a fatal blow to the system, and a lasting victory for the "character", if you get what I am saying. The victory was a true spectacle, of the likes of which we may never see again, but for all of us who were there to see it, it will always be remembered as a glorious day. Vlado: Contest season or off-season? What would Board 8 be like if there were no more contests? Would it have a point at all? I am the game: I like both, honestly. The contest season serves the purpose of not only giving us a season long event full of discussion, debate, and entertainment, but also makes the "off-season" possible by bringing the board a fresh batch of new users (Though in recent years many of the best ones have been swept up/held back by The Clique...). Also, what many pro-off-seasoners don't realize is that you still can be just as social during the contest season. Look at the title of the board, "GameFAQs Contests", I don't think any of us came to this board just because we felt like it, the contest drew us there. If there were no more contests... (which may be this case this year), I think we would see it erupt into more of the "high school" type board. I don't think you would see a downturn in activity, as many users appear to be quite addicted (Clique...) to the site, which often leads to the e-popularity obsession that hurts the board. So while the board would still exist, I think without contests, you would eventually see a far different and unpleasant forum. Vlado: Which Board 8 users are your favourite, and why? I am the game: Oh boy. Well, I'd say my #1 favorite would be former merSHINEsess partner SHINE GET 64, because he is someone who actually likes you for who you are and not just to get user contest votes, which is a rarity these days. SmartMuffin is another, we often talk about wrestling, and his political opinions are surprisingly good in the wasteland of ideologies. Me and ExTha go way back. As do me and Icehawk. Shoutouts to Mershiness, realo, Palmer, lots of people. And last but not least, ever since I've stopped being blinded by The Clique and actually listened to what you have been saying, you have become one of my favorite friends here. :) Vlado: Similarly, which Board 8 users do you dislike, and why? I am the game: I try not to dislike people here, I really do, but there are some people who just can't function correctly and they earn my disdain. While I am known somewhat for being mean at times, most of those people who I do act that way towards are ones who will fall under the "pathetic" label which you are asking me about later in the interview. So, instead of those, I'll touch on the people who I geniunely dislike. Obviously, The Clique, for one. While I like a few members such as Redtooth and wish with all my heart that he and others would see what is going on and break free of transience's clutches, I cannot ignore all that they have done. Elite Hunter/oliphaunt or whatever he goes by is also one of the more objectively terrible users in Board 8 history. I'm all for expressing your opinions, in fact I think it is a noble quality to do so in a place like Board 8 where conformity is a necessity, but his are so bad and he posts about them in such awful ways that I can honestly say the board would be a far better place without him. I don't want to ramble on too much so I'll just add one more, although there are many others. This one I'm sure you are all too familiar with, Inviso has really grated me over the past few years. We all saw how she treated, or should I say still treats, you following the end of your relationship, and I see her as someone who is bitter, jealous, spiteful, and down right hateful at times. It's sad really, as you know she had such promise in her life and she is on the verge of throwing it all away... Vlado: Board 8 users who have always acted in a respectable fashion? I am the game: How about the interviewer and the interviewee? Starting with you, like I said, before I used to not like you at all because of the propaganda The Clique was spreading. However, once I saw "the light", I realized how much you mean to this board and how great of a user you truly are. Not once have you put yourself before others, but you also do not let others push you around or bully you into conformity. Not once have you sacrificed the greater good of Board 8 for your own personal merit. Not once have you disrespected anyone or wrongfully called out another user. If the board is to become something unique and special, it will take people with the mindset like yours, one that sees the bigger picture and makes every effort to reach its ultimate goal. Now, I don't want to seem arrogant when I talk about myself, but I consider my actions and posts to be respectable as well. While I may seem somewhat rude at times, it is always directed at deserving people and I always do it to try and benefit them and right their wrongs. I am also always trying to add quality to the board, even if people think otherwise or think I am doing it for personal gain. Take this interview for example. Look at all the people thinking this is some joke or a parody, while it is most certainly not. I am trying to give the board insight and perspectives that everyone can learn from, and then use that knowledge to better the board themselves. Pretty respectable if you ask me. One more person... I consider The Raven 2 to be the most underappreciated user here, also one of the best. His posting revolves around quality, not quantity, and if you have been noticing his posts over the years, he brings some of the most quality posts to the board that you can find. Vlado: Board 8 users who have been pathetic? I am the game: Well, uh, at the risk of sounding too repititive, I will just say The Clique and leave it at that. Many other users are pathetic in different kinds of ways. Both sides of the GMUN/Pikaness soap opera are quite sad. GMUN for falling for "her" and even after all the evidence has been stuffed in his face he still refuses to accept the truth. If you saw that topic I made a few weeks ago where I posted many secret, revealing conversations between the two that I stumbled upon on a secret board of theirs, you would realize how bad it has be come. If you or anyone else wants to see that shocking material, just ask, I think everyone needs to see the way he acts. Pika is guilty as well, if "she" had a drop of decency in "her" body, she would let him go and move on with "her life". You also have people like linkhatesganon, stifledsilence, etc, who are the "new breed" of e-popularity obsessed users. If you watch how the two interact and their relationships with other users, you will notice how getting a vote in some contest is far more meaningful to them than beneficial experiences and discussion. Cycloreaper/WVI/Paratroopa/etc... they all fall under the objectively bad category too, as they are overly defensive about their sexualities/opinions and just come off in a "pathetic" way. Like oliphaunt, I feel that their presence really hurts the board, and I know for sure that I am not the only one who feels that way. Vlado: Finally, a message to the Board 8 audience? I am the game: I would first like to thank you one more time for getting to do this and providing such intriguing and challenging questions. It really means a lot and I feel that we have produced something truly beneficial to the board. Hope to do a sequel sometime in the future! As for the Board... I'd also like to thank you all. I've been here for around four years, we've had our ups and downs, but all in all it has been a great ride. You all have seen many sides of me. The fresh newb, the ertyu-obsessed circus, the drug addict, the jerk, and now who I am today, the man who has found his true passion in life and sees the board from a different looking glass. One where the board should not be about what I want, but about what WE, the board wants. I urge all of you, before you hit "Post Message" from now on, to think about the effects your post will have on the board. Will it hurt it? Will it simply keep it at equilibrium? Or, will it be one that pushes our residence into something greater, something bigger, than all of us. Thank you for all of your time, and I hope you took something meaningful from this interview. Finally, as promised, I'll comment on I am the game's words, trying to keep it as short as possible. First of all, I must say I'm really glad about him, and proud of him, since he managed to overcome the drugs and has now found love, and is happy with his life. something not that many people here have. He knows what he wants from life, he knows what's truly important in life, and the current I am the game could certainly be an example to follow for many of the users here. I agree with his words about how the board is an interesting social phenomenon with all kinds of people, naturally, I also agree that the top quality users aren't among the user contest-obsessed ones. Ertyu... No doubt he's an absolutely emblematical figure here. The clique... Little need to comment, I agree with most of what I am the game said. Yes, they are elitist, incredibly judgemental, obsessed with e-popularity, INSANELY fake (saying one thing in your face, talking completely different crap behind your back) - overall, quite detrimental for the board. I don't know about organising a board-wide protest or something like that, though... Lately, the board's such a bore that I doubt many would care to run and support that. And I don't think it's even that necessary anymore, I don't think the clique are nearly as powerful as they used to be - their time is slowly passing, like Icon, Ulti and such formerly popular and widely respected users, they are slowly, but surely becoming has-beens. Although, maybe so am I... And for a good reason - there has barely been anything interesting here in the last few months. But it's okay, I see great people getting lives, and thus spending less time here... It's all good! Though there are also the life-lacking ones who haven't changed in the slightest in the four years I've been here. But quite often, people deserve the life they got. Many fail to realise how powerful they are, how they have complete control over their lives, but they waste that unique opportunity by letting others and their environment determine who they are. That is probably the biggest mistake in life one could make. About the contests and L-Block, you know I agree, without a doubt contests are the very fundament of this board and it would become a whole another community if they were to be ended. I can't completely agree with all the praise I am the game gives me, especially since lately I haven't been posting much at all, and I'm still only human, I've made mistakes, too. Naturally, overall, he's right, in the past I have actively tried to improve the quality of the board, without a doubt, I've had some success, but far from what I've imagined and hoped for. No matter, though, I've had a lot of fun, and many others - the more intelligent of the people who have followed my activities - have as well. About him - yes, I do believe he's one of the most interesting users we've had in the last years, and, especially with how he's straightened out his life lately, he's definitely worthy of respect. Interesting he also considers The Raven 2 a top quality user - about time people started giving credit to the guy. The pathetic user list is also quite spot-on, I'd add Link also to the list of apparently sexually confused and insecure users (that he's obsessed with user contests and acts in an incredibly fake manner with many just to earn their votes is clear as day - I don't know what's more sad, though - what he does or that the insanely transparent "trick" actually works), and I must say that Cyclo is one of the most depressing people I've met online - to become "gay" (I don't know if he's serious or simply fakes it for no adequate reason) just because some girl he loved didn't reciprocate his feelings is downright awful. Wow... There are other girls, dude, have some self-respect, you aren't that desparate, trust me, there is a girl for you out there, you simply need to actually try to find her! But yeah, Cyclo's life is such a mess I'd rather not go further into that... Smurf and such, I hope you help him, guys. Since GMUN seems to be a lost cause at this point. And that's about it. There's really very little motivation for me to post here anymore, I had no active posts for over 3 months before I started posting I am the game's interview. Nothing personal, as I said, there has simply been nothing interesting in a long, long time. I still like the people I've more or less always liked, but I have to apologise to them that I can't provide entertainment like I used to anymore. I saw the board drop to 12 pages of topics a day or two ago - I had NEVER seen it drop to so few. That says enough. I have also been quite busy with more important things - the combination of these two factors explains quite well why my posting here has been reduced severely. Finally, a big "THANK YOU" to I am the game. One thing's absolutely certain - he said a lot of truths here, and, despite many claiming the opposite, he's really speaking his honest mind in (the majority of) this interview. See Also * I am the game's exclusive interview with Vlado Category:User Projects Category:Vlado articles